<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's crazy, simple and that's us inlove. by konigstreukjdosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197456">It's crazy, simple and that's us inlove.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/konigstreukjdosh/pseuds/konigstreukjdosh'>konigstreukjdosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/konigstreukjdosh/pseuds/konigstreukjdosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were lost in each other’s eye. They know they hold each other’s home.<br/>Prompt: Jongdae tries to prevent Sehun from getting up from the bed by laying on top of Sehun. But, all Sehun does is lift Jongdae up and manhandles him until he's carrying the smaller.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Calm Before The Storm FicFest Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's crazy, simple and that's us inlove.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. To the prompter, I hope you enjoy it even if this isn't (maybe) how you imagined it, but still thank you for the wonderful prompt!!! T.T<br/>And this was supposed to be a wholesome fic that took a 360 degree turn (or an excuse for me to write my first eng smut... really plotless too???....)<br/>Sorry in advance for the wrong typos and grammars lol it was a bloodshed inside my brain hehehe bye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They were lost in each other’s eye. They hold each other’s home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was past 7 am already when they woke up from their sleep. It was Sehun who woke up first, taking his sweet time staring at his boyfriend’s pretty face, appreciating the long and thick lashes. He traced the eyebrows that animatedly turns upwards whenever Jongdae was excited or sulking making him look even more adorable to him. Then, his long fingers slowly caressed the plum cheeks that he just can’t resist to bite and peppers it with a sweet smooch. His love for the man lying down and sleeping soundly beside him was overwhelming that he found himself slowly leaning down to reach for the plump cat lips that he always wants to taste, to feel and tenderly brushed his lips to him. He sensed that Jongdae was responding to his kiss. So, he deepened the kiss, pulling the smaller closer to him, pressing his body against him. Jongdae wrapped his arms around his neck and opened his mouth to give him full access to explore his mouth. It was a hot make out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..” Jongdae moaned softly against their now separated lips when his big rough hands found his small waist and massaged it. There’s a full-blown smile now on Jongdae’s face, though he still has his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he greets and kisses him once more- his eyes, nose, cheeks and lips. He wouldn’t get tired of kissing every part of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not fair,” he heard Jongdae mumbles against his chest. “You already made my day perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs, feeling giddy all over his body. Jongdae really knows how to feed him so much love and make his heart flutters. “And that’s a problem because…?”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Jongdae was lying on top of Sehun with a playful smirk on his face. He holds both of his hands above his head, while wrapping both of his legs against Sehun’s, preventing him from moving.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a problem, because I was planning to pick-up a fight with you today…” he tried keeping a straight faced, but failed miserably because of the cute pouting of his lips. It only made him looked so much adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he asked, though he vaguely had an idea to what is it all about.</p><p> </p><p>“What time did you come back last night? You’re too hardworking, Mister.”</p><p> </p><p>He thought right. Jongdae always worries for him when he’s at work. He’s an award-winning film director, and everyone knows how taxing this work, and unfortunately right now, he was working in a big production movie along with big stars of the industry, that is why he’s doubling his effort to work and produce a film that every movie goer would be proud of to watch. He didn’t want to disappoint. This is a special one, too. But, it costs all of his time to be away from Jongdae. It’s been a few days since they saw each other and make out the best they could with just short calls and text messages. He knew Jongdae understands his work, and he really doesn’t demand much but, even though he doesn’t voice it out, he knew he misses their time together, too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. We wrapped up pretty late last night, since it was the last day of filming.” He explained. The last filming was quite tricky since they had a last-minute revision for the ending, but all went well in the end.</p><p> </p><p>From a frown, Jongdae’s reaction quickly turned into an excited one, letting his hands go because he clapped with enthusiasm. “Heh, really?! I thought you still had a week before you finish!! Congratulations, baby!!!!” his voice full of cheerfulness which made him feel victorious already.</p><p> </p><p>He nods, smiling at Jongdae’s reaction. “The actors were too passionate, so we finished more quickly than I expected. It’s hard not to match their efforts,” he fondly told him, remembering how dedicated everyone at the set.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the way Jongdae nods made Sehun chortle. It was seriously too cute for him. Jongdae was nodding with his right hand resting below his chin, and the other on his chest while he was looking upwards, looking silly, yet cute.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to see it, Sehun. I know you’ve done a wonderful job this time, too.” Jongdae said with full sincerity on his voice.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a kiss a kiss on his cheek. “Good job, baby.” He muttered, then kissed him one more time on the other cheek. “I’m always so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he replies, caressing his face. “Hmm,”</p><p> </p><p>Damn. Jongdae looks so fuckin hot on top of him, not when he was wearing his yellow hoodie and just his boxer that made him think <em>a lot of things he would want to do with him</em>, but slightly shakes his head, shoving the alluring ideas away.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the smaller looked at him, confused.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to move again, but Jongdae holds him still, even tightening the grasps of his legs against his.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. I’m not letting you go.” he playfully grins at him. Jongdae could be chdish sometimes, but he's not complaining. He loves everything about him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You really shouldn’t, you know.” he smugly remarked back with confidence that earned a light hit from Jongdae. He noticed his ears turning red.</p><p> </p><p>“Jerk.” Jongdae rolled his eyes on him. But, still his cat-lips formed into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn't what or how or why, but he truly is contented with his life. Jongdae has always been his first and constant. He is his first love, first kiss, to have his first date, his first heartbreak. It's all with Jongdae and he doesn't regret anything.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me anyway.” He winked at him. He tried to move again, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Even though his boyfriend is petite by size, and looks vulnerable, Jongdae is amazingly strong. But if he doesn’t move away now, and a single squirm from Jongdae would definitely make him lose his control because there’s only a few distance between Jongdae’s ass and his dick. And he can’t do it right now, because he has important things to finish today.</p><p> </p><p>There are certain things he needs to settle now. And he wants to do it the right way. How every man inlove  would do and give for their love one. But, Jongdae was quite the unpredictable man that could make him forget his appointments and schedules. The moment Jongdae asks for his whole attention, he'll have it in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>But, really... the hard on he's having right now is too intense. </p><p> </p><p>As if sensing his worries, Jongdae laughs hysterically. “Are you having a hard on right now, Mister?” he teased, and slowly… oh so slowly that he moves... grinding his hips sinfully, finding his already hard sex… damn it.</p><p> </p><p>He groans, feeling good already. “Fuck, Jongdae.”</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes, trying to calm his abnormal breathing. It’s already so damn painful down there, he can feel his dick twitch in excitement, waiting to be released, wanting some action.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, Dae?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” the smaller hums innocently as if he wasn’t driving him crazy, and now lightly rubs his ass to his clothed hard member. “I’m not doing anything, yet.” he uttered shamelessly, and yet he leans closer and fully claimed his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not the first time they’re doing this, but it always feels more hotter and sexier when Jongdae initiates it. Throwing all of his inhibitions, he responded with so much eagerness and passion, letting his overflowing desire and love to take control over him. He held Jongdae’s soft ass, as he moved his hips upward, letting Jongdae feel how big his effect on him. And when he was so fucking ready to do it, as he was so so damn turned on, Jongdae pulls away, looking like a beautiful wreck on top of him with his lips swollen from all the kissing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough kissing for today.” Jongdae said, looking satisfied to his reaction. “I’ll make us breakfast now,” he announced, leaping off him but he quickly grabs him and hold him in place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” he was lost for a moment but manages to ask even though he was still disoriented from the kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s your reward for working hard, Sehunie.” He informs, smiling widely at him as if he didn’t stir chaos inside him. ''And also your punishment for making me miss you so much." Jongdae stuck his tongue to him and tried to get off again but Sehun reversed their position and pinned him beneath him..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“INot so fast, babe. I’m not tired,” he whispered while kissing the corner of his mouth. He looked so insanely sexy with his wet lips already swollen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But, I have to make breakfast.” Jongdae reasons out,, teasing was eveident on his voice. He encircled his arms around his neck, the other on the back of his head, running his fingers over his hair, down to his cheek. Sehun leans on Jongdae’s touch. It was soothing his tired body, his tired mind, but not a single calmness felt down there. If there’s anything, it just got more angrier and demanding to be given the extra attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can’t take it anymore. “I’m making you take responsibility for this, baby.” He found Jongdae’s hand and guided it to his already hard sex. “<em>Touch me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The look on Jongdae’s face, his eyes shows mixture of lust and love and the way he began to rub himself against his clothed hard dick was the last straw. Sehun once again roughly claimed his boyfriend’s lips for a kiss. The kiss was sensual, intense and demanding. Like how he felt for him at the moment. He pulled him closer to him, closing any distance they have. His big, rough hands explored thoroughly down to Jongdae’s ass-cheeks and massaged them with so much vigor. He knew how Jongdae loves it when he touch his ass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another minute of kissing and Jongdae was writhing and moaning to his touch underneath him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun was impatient so he got rid of their clothes so fast, throwing it carelessly on the floor while still not letting go of Jongdae’s mouth, his tongue moving in and out. Jongdae pulled away, gasping for some air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun chuckled and let him go for seconds, then back at it again, searching for his tongue to suck it fully. It was a long kiss until Sehun break free, only to move his lips to his neck, licking and sucking his milky white skin, leaving a trace of proof of how much he yearns for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Suck me,” Sehun instructed to Jongdae, his voiced laced so much lust now. He pulled Jongdae so he could sit on his knees while Sehun towered over him, positioning his erect member directly at Jongdae’s face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was no resistamce at atll. The smaller immediately held his cock, trying to fit it on his small hands and rub it for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shivered at the first touch of the tip of Jongdae's tongue to his sex.</p><p> </p><p>He held his breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae is simply and sinfully good at sucking him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, baby you’re driving me crazy.” He grunts in pleasure when Jongdae hums then swallowed him whole, deep and hard. He did it so fast and Sehun can’t help it but to grab Jongdae’s hair and pushed himself deeper inside Jongdae’s mouth, who gagged at that but refused to stop. Jongdae was teary-eyed when he looked up to him but he continued bobbing his head up and down, faster, rougher, sucking every part of him, giving him what he wants, what he needs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Jongdae damn, fuck, fuck..” he was so so close to cumming and he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He laid Jongdae down again, his back on the soft matress and attacked his lips, dominating him, kissed him, licked him, sucked his skin, leaving marks all over his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sehun.. please..”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby? You want me inside you now?” He felt himself getting harder when Jongdae opened his legs wide for him then nodded shyly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please… I want to feel you inside me... ”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun stayed still, his fingers circled and played at one of his hard nipple that made Jongdae arched his back. He’s moanng and purring at his touch. He sucked them hard, one after another that made Jongdae screams in pure bliss. He smirked. It's always pleasure to know that he can make Jongdae feel good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>God, he’s so beautiful and he is so inlove with Jongdae, and he’s his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going in now,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh… Se.. no… not your.. ah, fingers ahh…” Jongdae was almost whining but he’s thrusting his hips along with his fingers that are now fucking his hole. He is so wet, and he added one more, and another and Sehun was satisfied because it should be this much so there won’t be any pain and discomfort when he penetrates him with his thing later.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun! Ahh Sehun please… please.” Jongdae begs to him, wanting and waiting impatiently to be fully claimed by him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun fingered him faster, giving him the pleasure, he deserves and only stop when he felt him shudder and shake. He removed his fingers on the now abused hole, and replaced it with his erect member.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He entered him inch by inch, slowly and gentle at first, then he was already lost inside him. He buried himself deeper inside him, dominating every part of his lover. He started to thrust fast, hard and deep and Jongdae writhed beneath him, wrapping his legs around him and pulled him deeper inside him. It was everything he needed and he pushed again and heard him moan. He moved in and out again and moaned with him.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae called for his name tirelessly, and he called his as if it was the only thing he knew. He moved faster, taking him harder, and they’re both a moaning mess. It was so hot, and passionate and they’re giving each other the warmth and pleasure their body needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun claimed Jongdae’s mouth while he continued riding him, his other hand pumping his hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun. Ohh ahh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes baby, feel me, ahh,” he felt like they’re both at their limit, so he thrust even more harder, “fuck Jongdae you’re so tight…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.. Sehun, Please baby, give it all to me.. Please.. ahh, inside…” Sehun moved, and Jongdae meets his thrust, their whole body shaking and and their reaching their peak. Jongdae called his name once more, and Sehun rammed violently inside him that made them both reach the same height of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun came inside Jongdae, and Jongdae pulled him so he would take all of it.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed still, and sealed it with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Jongdae said in between their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He was smiling so beautifully at him, looking so contented and Sehun..</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was still inside of Jongdae and without a word he held his body and turned him around, making him lay on his stomach, then bent his knee for him to have a better access to him and then he began thrusting inside him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, ahh Sehun.. what..uhm wait.. ahh..”</p><p> </p><p>They’re both crying out for each other’s name over and over, while Sehun slid in and out, and kissing his neck, biting his ears and sucking his shoulder. He moved faster and deeper, as if this was the first time he’s entering him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t get enough of you babe, ah I love you, i love you.....” He said lovingly, then pumped harder until Jongdae was pleading him again to take him again to heaven.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun… Sehun… faster hngg...” Jongdae moans louder and it was driving him crazy. He didn't know he could get even harder than he was.</p><p> </p><p>He had taken him twice now and Sehun knew he was far from being contented and satisfied. He wants him. More.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped his hips firmly and pulled him closer to him as he fully buried himself on his body, claiming him, his heart, his mind, his body.. his soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongdae…” he made his final thrust before they cum together.</p><p> </p><p>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was past noon when Sehun woke up and immediately hold Jongdae but he was all alone in their big bed. He immediately got up and wore his boxers to look for Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>He saw his love of his life sitting on the couch on their veranda, drinking his coffee while enjoying the scenery from the outside, The weather was great so he knew Jongdae has a smile on his face even though he has his back on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dae?” he softly called him out, still not moving from where is standing.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae slowly turned to face him, and Sehun fell in love with this sight.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae is so beautiful, and he’s glowing along with his smile, the smile that he’d always want to see, to protect and to always keep.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae stood up, and walked towards him. Sehun watched every step his boyfriend took, until he was in front of him, gazing up at him lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Jongdae tiptoed to give him a soft peck on his lips and giggles and he did, too. It was just like how they started their morning a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smirked by just thinking about that “a while ago” and he must have thought aloud because Jongdae smacked him at the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww baby.” He grumbles although it didn’t really hurt.</p><p> </p><p>But Jongdae only crossed his arms. “You’re having dirty thoughts again, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun laughs and did not even tried to deny it. Instead, he pulled the smaller and embraced him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongdae, would you give me the honor to be my date for the premiere night?”</p><p> </p><p>He received a lot of kisses as a yes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <strong>EPILOGUE:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sehun Oh, the award-winning director of many known movies and series is now the talk of the whole country as he made a surprise wedding proposal for his former fiancé, now husband, Kim Jongdae. Director Sehun told his husband he was working on a big movie, when all along he’s actually producing a world class confession of his love- reenacting scenes from the very first time they met, and showed how his love just grows for him every day. Sehun thanked his friends in the industry who helped him make the confession proposal to be made possible. Everyone cooed at how whipped Director Sehun to his husband, but it didn’t matter as he got the sweetest ‘yes’ from him when he agreed to marry him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is soooo romantic, daddy!!!!” the child squeals after reading a part from the whole story on the newspaper he was holding. “Ahh, I’m gonna read more of your love story. Can I watch your wedding video again please?? I love it so muuuch.” he said in a hyeper tone, followed by a yawn and rubbing of his eyes as they start to drop.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, little bud." Sehun ruffled his son's hair before tucking him to bed. Just then, his lovely husband just entered the room with a glass of milk on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, he's sleeping already?" he quietly asks as he moves towards their sleeping kid. He laid the milk on the bed side table before leaning down to kiss their son's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun watched them with loving eyes. He sees this scene every night, but it feels different every time and yet one thing remains the same. It's always how grateful he was for having Jongdae in his life, to spend, learn, understand and grow from it every day. And he uttered his thank you's for all their blessing- especially their son, Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hun?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked up, only to see Jongdae in front of him, his hands already reaching his. He smiles at his husband, filling the spaces of their hands and hold them tight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>For Sehun, it will always be and only Kim Jongdae in all of his heart and soul, to his lifetimes, everydays and eternities.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Thank you for reading!!! Have a nice day. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>